riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
Buzz
Max Bussle (a.k.a Buzz) is a Team Rocket Shadow Admin. He currently lives in a lonely wooden hut in the middle of the forest somewhere in Johto, he is the only one who knows where it is. Even the other Rocket Shadow Admins have no idea, although they most likely could find it if they wanted to. History Buzz was an only child raised by his parents in Azalea Town, he never got on well with the other children and instead managed to make friends with a whole swarm of Yanma. At the age of 10, Buzz watched as both his parents were killed by a young man who was trying to earn the respect of Team Liberty. It turns out that Buzz's parents had both been undercover members of Team Rocket and had never told him. Buzz moved permanently into the forest, where he eventually built his log cabin. He trained himself and his three favourite Yanma for years before setting off to gain revenge, eventually finding and killing the murderer of his parents. Along the way one of his Yanma, who he once had a nickname for, but now only calls Yanmega, evolved. Although he had got his revenge, Buzz was not satisfied, so he joined Team Rocket, and has elevated in the ranks quickly due to his cold lack of emotions towards humans. Buzz had a secret project with a so-far mysterious scientist in which he apparently was attempting to find a way to be turned into a Yanma. While it was unsuccessful before Buzz shut it down in a way to get arrested quickly and easily, it is known that they performed at least one mostly successful test in which they turned a human into a Sableye. Despite being a high ranking executive, Buzz was often used for scouting ahead of missions due to his fast Pokemon and great stealth. He was sent to hunt down Ace and Goldhawk and in the end succeeded in killing Ace. However, during this confrontation, his Yanma "Yan" was killed by Raikou and Goldhawk went free. Buzz is the first "new" Shadow Admin.﻿ Appearance Buzz is pale skinned with green eyes and a bald head. He often wears a white shirt over a bright red t-shirt and black trousers or similar combinations He used to wear a long, green jacket on top of the bright red t-shirt and green trousers along with green goggles that are similar in shape to the eyes of a Yanma. This appearance was to make him look similar to his Pokemon, but after certain events such as the death of Yan, recruitment of the first Pokemon not of the Yanma evolutionary line into his party and his promotion to the rank of Shadow Admin he changed to his current appearance. He likes to wear a belt, on which he keeps 4 Pokeballs, his Pokegear, a pistol and a small knife. Buzz also has a bandage around his right shoulder which has been there for a while, as he seems to get it injured on a weekly basis. Personality He does not act kindly to other people, and tends not to talk to anyone much when he isn't giving orders. On the outside he seems mean and cold, but he has a secret, loving side that only his Pokemon can see. For most, these traits make him very hard to like, but they helped him get to high places in Team Rocket. Pokemon Current: Other Trivia *So far all of Buzz's Pokemon have been red, green or both in colour. *They have also been mostly Bug-type. *What's more, they all are or have been Generation 2 Pokemon, despite this being maker GLaDOS's least favourite generation. *Buzz's latest clothing is loosely based on the clothes rawr. wears in real life. *Buzz is the first person to be appointed Shadow Admin after the others. *Every time Buzz has been in a major battle so far, he has damaged his right shoulder. **First, it was shot by a Liberty guard during the attack on the Alamo. **Second, it was punched by Goldhawk's Electivire whilst Buzz attempted to assassinate Goldhawk and Ace. **Thirdly, when defending against a raid by Team Liberty and Soil Colossus Inc. to gain Silvermind, he avoided an attack and landed heavily on it. ***Ironically, the leader of the raid, Soil Colossus CEO Carl Sandrock, was also wounded in the shoulder during the battle. Category:Team Rocket Members Category:Trainers Category:Shadow Admins Category:Team Rocket Admins/Executives Category:Deceased Characters